1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bird feeders, and more particularly to collapsible bird feeders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bird feeders are well known for attracting and sustaining wild birds. Bird feeders typically are containers filled with feed, the containers having outlets where feed may be removed by birds. Many bird feeders are placed near homes to attract birds. Other animals, such as squirrels, are attracted to the feeders and attempt to take the feed. Therefore bird feeders are often placed in areas that are difficult to access in hopes of preventing access by other animals. Also, perch cages are sometimes used to limit access by larger animals.
A common problem with bird feeders is that the user will typically want a large feeder to prevent frequent filling of the feeder while the retailer will want a smaller feeder to reduce storage and shipping costs. Also, some users will want a smaller feeder for storage, but a larger feeder for usage.
To remedy this situation some have developed collapsible bird feeders. An example looks similar to a collapsible drinking cup, with multiple concentric sections that form a large chamber when expanded. This sort of feeder provides for good feeder capacity and good storage, but only provides one feeder level and one storage chamber. The single feeder level limits the number of birds that can feed at a given time. Also, it is difficult to fashion a perch cage around such a feeder, making it easier for larger animals to eat the feed.
Another idea has been to use a similar collapsible cup design, but with two feeder levels. This allows for greater access by more birds. Two problems remain with this design. Again, it is difficult to fashion a perch cage to fit the feeder. Also, the upper level will not have access to feed once some of the feed has been removed by the birds, making the upper level less useful.